Bella's home Videos
by mysteryheart
Summary: Charlie brings over a box of home Videos from Bella's time before forks. what will the Cullen's think when they see a side of Bella she had carefully kept hidden from them?
1. Orgasms and Revenge

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Is this an original idea? no. is it satisfying anyway? yes. i feel like the Cullens should get to know all of Bella Swan. incuding her embarrasing phases. note to all readers the first video is actually a situation that happened to me. and im pretty sure my 5th grade teacher still has not forgiven my mother. poor Ms Heikel.**

* * *

I was sitting cuddled into Edwards side at the Cullen house. we were watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"Its Charlie." Edward informed us. Esme smiled and went to answer the door. "What does he want?" I asked.

"Your mother sent over a box of all your home video's and he thinks if we watch them i'm going to dump you." Edward said amused.

his siblings rolled their eyes as I paled. Esme came back with the box in her hands. "Well we may as well watch them." She said placing the box on the coffee table.

"NO!" I shouted in panic. those video's were mortifying

Emmett grinned widely as he opened the box. "we are totally watching them!" He shouted.

I shot a pleading look at my boyfriend. "Oh c'mon love whats the worst that could happen?" He reasoned

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you go along with this I will not Kiss, touch, hug, cuddle or allow you to come into my room for the next two weeks." I hissed.

Edward shot a panicked look at Alice who blinked in surprise. "She'll actually do it." Alice confirmed in surprise. Edwards resolve crumbled like sand.

"I dont think we should watch them without Bella's permission." He insisted. I grinned as everyone groaned.

Little did I know evil pixies liked to haggle. "If you let us watch them i'll not play Barbie Bella for two weeks." Alice offered.

I bit my lip. that was mildly tempting.

"I wont tease you for a week after we watch all the video's" Emmett added. I looked at Alice for conformation and she nodded.

"I'll fix your truck so it doesn't sound like its murdering someone, that way Edward can't buy you a new car." Rosalie put in.

i clenched my hand. had. to. stay. firm.

"I'll stop Edward from forcing you to go to prom with him" Jasper put in.

Damnit. "DEAL" I shouted. All the Cullens minus Edward grinned. Edward looked very put out. I smiled at him and sat in his lap. "This is going to be embarrassing. hold me?" I pouted. He grinned and pulled me flush against his body as Emmett picked up a tape.

"This ones called. "Bella's curiosity" I groaned and turned to bury my face in Edwards neck as Emmett put the tape in.

**_-Video beginning-_**

_An 11year old me was walking into the house as someone followed me holding a camera.__"Why are you recording me lynn?" I asked._

_Lynn the girl behind the camera laughed. "Because auntie Renee is going to have a heart attack and I want to catch it on camera." She said._

_I huffed. "I just want to ask her a question. whats the big deal?" I asked_ _Lynn snorted. "you'll understand when your older squirt." She promised_

_"Dont call me squirt!" I argued._

_Renee walked in to the room. "Oh how was school today Bella? Thanks for picking her up lynn." My mom said._

_Lynn laughed. "No problem. Auntie. oh by the way. Bella has a very important question for you." She said before she snickered._

_I glared at her before turning to my mom. "Ma, In recess today I heard some boys talking. and I was wondering. whats an Orgasm?" I asked innocently._

_My mom froze. "Whats an Orgasm? oh, well- Honey you see, its- um. its kind of. you know what. I don't know. ask your teacher." She said before fleeing the room._

_Lynn burst into laughter as she fell to the floor cutting the video off_

**_-End Video-_**

I blushed bright red as the Cullens stared at the screen in shock. then Emmett burst into laughter as did the rest of Edward's siblings. Even Carlisle and Esme looked to be struggling to contain their amusement.

"So bells. ever learn what an orgasm was?" Emmett teased.

and Circie almighty I had no idea what possessed me to respond but I looked up and glared at my bear of a brother before adapting a completely innocent expression. "Why no Emmett, I didn't. Perhaps Edward can teach me what it is later." I responded.

That shut them up. Everyone was now looking at me as if i'd grown three heads. Finally Rosalie Slapped her husband's head and glared at him. "You've currupted her!" She accused.

I snorted quietly. oh if only she knew... well they were about to find out.

"My turn!" Rosalie said as she went over to the box and thumbed through the tapes until she found one she liked "This ones called "Never Cheat on Bella Swan" Roosalie read as she raised an eyebrow.

I groaned and buried my head in Edwatds neck while Rosalie popped the tape in

**_-Video beginning-_**

_it was dark out and you could barely make out my face under the street lights. I was perhaps 15 or 16_

_"Isa, I love you. but your going to get us arrested!" Lynn whisper yelled._

_"Not if we do this right. my dads a Police officer, I know what they look for when investigating a crime." I assured_

* * *

The cullens all stared at me in disbelief and I burrowed closer to Edward who tightened his arm around me

* * *

_"ok but if we go down this was your idea!" Lynn hissed__I smirked as we approached a house with a red Mercedes out front. "This is his car." I said pointing to the Mercedes._

_"Ok lets do this." Lynn said as she began pouring liquid all over his car. I then came into view with a box of stuff. "Lynn use your glass cutter to cut the window." I ordered._

my_ cousin compled and as soon as the hole was made I poured the boxes contents into the car. Tshirts. a jersey. two hoodies. a watch. some comic books and a red lighter._ I_ smiled and stepped back before pouring more liquid inside his car._

_Then both me and lynn lit matches.__I turned to the camera and smiled wickedly. "This is what happens when you cheat on the nice girl" I said before we threw our matches at the car. mine went through the hole in the glass and lynn's landed on the hood_

_the car was almost immediately consumed by flames and we booked it two blocks down the street to where Lynn's car was.__"So what's our Alibi? you know Mike is going to suspect either you or I" She panted as we slid into the car and quickly drove off_

_"We were at the movies when the crime took place." I said firmly. "What if the cops want to see our ticket stubs?" Lynn questioned. "Well. fir one Lucy and Becca are actually at the movies tonight._

_ They despise Mike so they are going to give us their ticket stubs.__and we're going to put them in the trash can in my room and make a bit of a show about looking for them. then give them to the officer" I explained.__"What about when your blush gives us away?" Lynn wondered as she pulled up to my house.__I_

_ smiled evilly. " The girls are watching fifty shades of grey. im only 15, you can say my blush is because I'm embarrassed that they know I watch that sort of thing" I soothed.__Lynn snorted. "I swear if you weren't my cousin I would stay the hell away from you." She said as she laughed_

**_~End of video~_**

The Cullen's all looked at me in various degrees of shock. I sighed and smirked slightly. "It gets worse." and with that Alice was rifling through the box of videos before I could blink

* * *

**Thats all for now. if you want more leave a review and let me know. I'm not a mind reader like Edward. also tell me what you think about the new side of Bella? **


	2. drunken confessions and disappointment

"I thought you told me you never had a Boyfriend?" Edward said as he raised an eyebrow in my Direction. I blushed deeply as Alice Picked uo a taoe and read the title

"Erm, well you see. after Mike cheated and we made a bonfire out of his car Lynn decided to make a list of rules we both lived by. rule number one was that any guy that cheats on us was never a true boyfriend.

we called them "Temporary arm candy" and that was the end of it but Mike was the only one I swear. he kind of put me off dating." I explained.

Edward looking at me with a wickedly amused expression on his face. " You were a very devious child. you shouldn't have misbehaved so much." Edward teased.

the words were out of my mouth before i could think. "What are you gonna do, spank me?" I drawled sarcastically. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I turned tomato red.

Emmett's loud booming laughter echoed throughout the house. and The other Cullens lips looked like they were having a Seizure as they tried to keep the amused grins off their faces.

Edward was staring at me wide eyed and I stubbornly refused to meet his Gaze in favor of watching Alice put another tape in. " What was the Title?" I asked. "It didn't have one. but there was a sticky note on it from your cousin that said "You'll forgive me eventually" whatever that means. by the way how old is your cousin?" Alice said.

"25 now. she was 18 in the first video." I said as I began to think. I furrowed my brow in confusion before My eyes widened in Realization. That mother fucking- "Take it out! burn it!" I exclaimed as I sat up straighter

"To late!" Alice chirped.

Fucking evil bouncing pixie.

**_~Video Start~_**

The_ video began and it was obvious we were just leaving a club. I giggled Merrily as I stumbled down the side walk.__"Shit. I am so dead. Auntie Renee is going to kill me!" Lynn complained. I laughed and twirled ahead of my cousin. and for the first time the camera got a full view of my outfit. it was a sparkly dark blue dress that barely covered my ass. I was probably around 16. _

"_Isa be careful! i knew i shouldn't have let you drink!" Lynn cursed. "Lies! you tell nothing but Lies! you bought me allllll the vodka's in the world. and now we must face Darth Vader. and its completely your fault! you bought me a fake ID and you made me look smexy! that one guy told me i oooked fuckable!" Drunk me declared_

_lynn inhaled sharply. "and what did you tell him?" she demanded. I giggled loudly. "I told him he looked like a used condom!" I shouted merrily._

_"wha- do you even know what a used condom looks like?" my cousin asked as she snorted._

_"NOPE! but he seemed pretty offended. I wonder why? hey Lynn. did you know that I'm a virgin?" I suddenly asked._

_Lynn snickered. "you don't say? and why did you bring this up?" She questioned. Drunk me laughed and loudly whispered. "don't tell Renee, but I secretly buy erotica! it's hidden under the loose floorboad in my room!" I exclaimed before i burst into a fit of giggles.__" oh this I've got to see. Isa what type of erotica?" Lynn asked. I giggled and looked around before answeing.__"Ok but swear not to tell!" I demanded harshly.__"I swear!" lynn said_

**_~Video end~_**

I was mortified. during the video I had buried my head into Edwards chest. I could feel him shaking with silent laughter.

after a few seconds Emmett asked. "So, what type of erotica was it?"

I threw a pillow at him and looked at Edward who was smiling at me. "Can I use your phone?" I asked. " of course, what for?" he asked as he handed me his cell

I didn't answer as I dialed the number quickly. it rang twice before she answered

**"hello?" **

"Jocelyn Margret Collins. I don't know when. i don't know where, and i don't know how. but I will make you pay, and you will regret the day you recorded me drunk!" I said harshly

Lynn laughed. **"Bella my favorite cousin. discovered the tape have you? who saw it? you wouldn't be threatening my existence unless someone saw it."**

"oh someone saw it alright. my boyfriend and his entire family! I'm calling you on his phone now." I spat.

**"Oooh, did you tell them about the bondage Erotica?"**

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE LISTENING!" I screeched just as the Cullen siblings laughter rang throughout the house.

lynn was fairing no better she was laughing her ass off.

**" I'm not even sorry"**

"goodbye wicked bitch of the west!" I seethed.

**" Bye Isa! I love you too!"**

my face was burning red as i contemplated the best route for revenge

Jasper somehow managed to compose himself enough to walk forward. pick a tape and pop it in after reading the title. "that one was titled. "block party" he said.

**_~Video beginning~_**

_immediately you could ttell that the person recording was in the front passangers seat of a car. "alright since auntie Renee insists that we record all of Bella's mile stones. here we are bringing Bella to her first block party. " a younger sounding Lynn said from behind the camera._

_Renee was in the drivers seat smiling as she drove down the road. "Are you excited for your first block party Bella?" my mother asked.__the camera swivelled to the back seat revealing a five year old me._

_I smiled widely, one of my front teeth had been missing. "yeah!" i squealed happily. " Lynn laughed lightly. " calm down squirt its just a block party." lynn said.__I frowned. "dont call me squirt! im a big girl now!" i insisted._

_ Lynn snickered. " yes, you are. give it a week. you'll get tired of being a big girl. i Tell you, wait till your 12 like me. 7th grade is brutal!" she said in mock horror.__"we're here!" my mother announced as she parked the car._

_ Lynn turned the camera to show neighbors up and down the block. talking. laughing, drinking and eating as music blasred from two large soeakers set up halfway down the block._

once_ we were out and amongst the party goers. Lynn swivelled the camera to get my reaction. only to discover my face was a mixture of confused disappointment. "Whats wrong Isa?" Lynn asked as my mother chatted to one of the adults._

_"this is a block party?" I asked. Lynn laughed. "yeah. pretty cool right?" she asked. "But... where are the blocks?" i asked seriously._

_Next to me my mother nearly choked on her drink as she turned to me laughing. "what was that sweetie?" she asked. Lynn was laughing her ass off. making the camera shake slightly.__i turned wide disappointed eyes to my mother._

_" you said this was a block party. where are the blocks?" i demanded._ Lynn_ could be heard wheezing behind the camera as my mother tried to explain through her giggles that a block party didn't actually involve blocks._

**_~Video End~_**

after the screen went blank there was an amused silence until Emmett snorted and began shaking with laughter.

I blushed as i crossed my arms and huffed. "well they never specified what a block party was so five year old me drew the only logical conclusion." i defended.

this only seemed to amuse my burly bear of a brother further.


	3. fights and songs

"I'll choose next" Edward said." and before he could even get up Alice was infront of the box snd plucking a tape out" you were going to choose this one. its called "Bella's first fight." she announced before popping it into the VCR.

~**_Video beginning~_**

_the first thing you saw when the recorder came on was two girls, one who was obviously a younger Bella, maybe around the age of 12 or 13, arguing heatedly in the middle of a school hallway with a girl that had dirty blonde hair who seemed to be the same age_

_" I'm telling you Swan Harry Potter belongs with Ginny! its written in cannon!" the girl screached._

_"and I'm telling you Alan that He belongs with Hermione! Ginny is nothing but an obsessed fangirl with a bad case of hero worship! that Ginger shrew has nothing on Hermione! she's the smartest witch of her age while Ginny is just a hot headed little girl, Ginny also almost got herself killed by bellabitch! so she's stupid to! " 12 year old Bella defended._

_"you only like Hermione because she's a lonley bookworm like you and you wish you had someone as hot as Harry Potter to fawn over you!" the girl sneered._

_" no way! Harry isn't even my type! Cedric Diggory is way hotter! and your just angry that im right about Ginny being an obsessed fangirl!" 12 year old me announced._

_the girl screched angrily and tackled my younger self. though I quickly turned the tables on her and pinned her before I began punching her for all I was worth, that is until a teacher came and dragged younger me off the girl who was now bruised and crying._

_it was then the person behind the camera spoke for the first time. "I'm so glad lynn let me borrow her camera..." came a young girls voice before the video was cut off_

**_~Video end~_**

The Cullen's all stared at me in a mix of shock and amusement. Emmett grinned evilly as he looked at Edward. "Hear that Eddie boy? _Cedric diggory_ is her type." He snickered.

I blushed and looked at my shoes. without looking I got up from Edwards lap, snatched a Random tape and tossed it to Alice so she could put it in. "That one was called 'talent show' " she announced, I frize and my eyes widened comically as i squeaked and blushed before throwing myself into Edwards lap and Burying my head in his shirt.

God's this was going to be embarrassing

**_~Video beginning~_**

_a twelve year old me was standing on stage with a microphone, looking out at the sea of people sitting in the audience._

_a little ahead of the audience was a table of four people, Assumed to be the judges_

_"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'll be singing Ready or not." I said before taking a deep breath, the upbeat music began and I held the microphone up to my lips and closed my eyes as I began singing in a confidently controlled voice, that was perfectly on key, much to the shock of the audience.__**" ~I tried to cover my shine**__**I've tried staying in the lines**__**I, I, I don't wanna hide**__**No, not tonight**__**You, you, you want me to take my light, light**__**Fit it in your box, right?**__**I want you to look me in the eye, eye, eye, eye**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here, here, here I come**__**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**__**Oh, oh, oh ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**This is who I am**__**I won't hide it**__**I'mma take it all over the world**__**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**I'mma show the world where the love is**__**I'm not ever selling out love**__**A love out loud is what it's all about**__**Giving everything to see the lost get found**__**Yeah, it's going down**__**You, you, you want me to take my light, light**__**Fit it in your box, right?**__**I want you to look me in the eye, eye, eye, eye**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here, here, here I come**__**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**__**Oh, oh, ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**This is who I am**__**I won't hide it**__**I'mma take it all over the world**__**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**I'mma show the world where the love is**__**I refuse to keep this buried deep inside of me**__**Yeah this little light of mine, it's time to let it shine a bit**__**'Cause there's no point in hiding it**__**It's everything I am**__**The source of all my hope**__**And it's the reason why I stand**__**And I pledge allegiance to be somebody real**__**There's no more holding it back**__**I'm showing them how I feel 'cause love is more than a word**__**It's a noun, and a verb, and hiding it is absurd**__**Ya heard**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here, here, here I come**__**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**__**Oh, oh, ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**This is who I am**__**I won't hide it**__**I'mma take it all over the world**__**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**__**Ready or not**__**Here, here I come**__**I'mma show the world where the love is~"**__The crowd went wild and over the noise you could barely make out someone yelling " you go Isa!"_

**_~End video~_**

* * *

**here you go. another chapter, I hope you like it. as always, leave reviews. blessed be!**


End file.
